


An Extended Invitation

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Facials, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is happy to provide Anders with what he wants.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1268488">Standing Invitation</a> but it's not require reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extended Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangrywarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrywarlock/gifts).



The tub alone was one of the best perks of living with Hawke. Anders could scarcely believe that the Amell estate – Hawke estate? – was his home now. For how much longer, he had no idea. But the last two years had been nothing short of a dream for him. Freedom to come and go as he pleased. A warm bed to sleep in that was behind a closed and locked door. Regular meals, and of course this wonderful sunken tub that was heated by the most ingenious enchantments. The fact that he shared all of this with Hawke was nothing short of a miracle from the Maker. For everything that Hawke provided for him, Anders was all too happy to help him run errands in Kirkwall, to go up and down the coast or hike Sundermount for some flower or weed. So when Hawke asked him to come with him to find out why the Carta had been trying to kill him, Anders went.

Though most of the memories of that trip were less than pleasant, he did remember one evening they spent together, when Corypheus's call had become almost too much. The feeling of both Hawke and Varric inside him, filling him, fucking him… He shivered, his hand sliding down his chest to his stomach, cock already half-hard as his body's muscle memory took over. Though he'd participated in a few threesomes in his life, they'd mostly been with women, and never before had he had two cocks inside him. And it felt… 

He smiled, sinking lower in the tub, fingers wrapping slowly around his erection. Stroking himself, he recalled how it felt, the stretching, the fullness. Varric's girth. Hawke wasn't small, but dwarves it seemed, were proportionate. Varric wasn't very long, but his thickness… Anders would have begged to have it again. It had been nearly a month now since they returned, and neither Hawke nor Varric seemed inclined to bring it up. Anders had tried once, last week, and faltered through the request before changing the subject. It wasn't as if Hawke didn't fulfill him, far from it. Anders was more than satisfied. But there was nothing wrong with wanting a repeat performance, was there?

There was barely a knock on the door before it opened, and Anders sat up quickly, hand moving off his cock and out of the tub. He tried to appear innocent as he looked over, but there was only one person who would interrupt him when he was bathing. Hawke work a robe, a smirk, and nothing else. He'd bathed earlier, his hair still slightly damp.

"Aren't you done yet?" he asked, coming to stand at the edge of the bath. He raised an eyebrow, looking down at Anders' arousal through the clear water. "Or was I interrupting?"

Anders blushed slightly. "You could join me," he suggested hopefully.

"But love, I've already bathed."

Anders sighed. "I'll be out in a minute."

"No, now."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Maker, but you're insistent. That eager?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Hawke said.

He knelt down and pulled the plug on the drain, Anders regretting the convenience of dwarven plumbing. Resigned to getting out now or sitting in a cold empty tub, he stood and reached for the towel Hawke held out to him. Hawke pulled it away.

"Nuh uh," Hawke teased. "I get to do this."

Anders relaxed as Hawke toweled him off, sighing happily as the soft fabric moved over his sensitive skin. Hawke knelt, drying each leg before taking Anders' length into his mouth, sucking deftly at the tip. Anders gasped, hands shooting out to grip Hawke's shoulders in order to steady himself.

"Hawke!" He groaned when Hawke pulled back and stood up. "After that, you'd better fuck me tonight," he said warningly.

"I was hoping _you_ would fuck _me_ ," Hawke countered with a smirk.

The towel dropped and Hawke took his hand, pulling him out of the bathroom still naked. Anders let out a breath, filled with excitement and anticipation. When he'd first gotten involved with Hawke, he hadn't dared hope for such an attentive, experimental lover. As much as Hawke fought for mage rights in the city of Kirkwall, Anders knew from experience that some people simply didn't like magic in their bed. Hawke was the opposite. He wanted to try every spell, every position, every toy. Sometimes it was a bit too much, even for Anders, but he could hardly fault his enthusiasm. And Hawke, as much as he loved to fuck Anders, to drive him deeply into the mattress, he also loved taking it, and Anders was more than happy to indulge.

The servants were already asleep, and Anders had walked naked through the estate before. It was a bit cold without the fires lit, but the bedroom was warm and inviting. Anders was glad to see that Hawke's mabari had sought sleeping arrangements elsewhere that night, and happily followed him in. The silk robe fell from Hawke's shoulders, and Anders reached out immediately to touch him, lips pressing against tanned skin, hands massaging battle-hardened muscles. Hawke drew him close for a kiss before pressing him to the mattress. Anders laid back, eyebrow raised.

"I thought you wanted me to be on top?"

Hawke smirked. "I said I want you to fuck me. But I'm going to be on top."

Anders stretched, fingertips brushing the pillows, and smiled. "So you're going to do all the work tonight, then?"

Hawke rooted around in their nightstand drawer, pulling out one of the many bottles of oil they kept and handed it to him. "Not all the work," he said, climbing overtop him, kissing him sweetly.

Anders half concentrated on the kiss, his hands working to uncork the bottle to coat his fingers. Hawke moaned into his mouth, pushing back against his hand almost at once. Anders tossed the bottle aside once he'd poured enough, fingers pressing into Hawke's hole, stretching him. He let Hawke fuck himself a bit, hips rocking back and forth, until Hawke broke the kiss.

"Okay," he said, a bit loudly. "Yeah, now."

"Hm? But you're-"

The door opened and shut, and Anders froze, fingers still inside Hawke. He looked up at him, eyes wide. "…Hawke?"

"I thought maybe I'd surprise you," Hawke said. "I would have asked, but…"

"Heard you maybe wanted a repeat, Blondie."

Anders blushed; he was sure he was red from his hairline to the tips of his toes. He peered around Hawke to see Varric standing there wearing a simple robe open at the chest, hands on his hips as he surveyed the scene.

"Well?" Hawke asked, slightly tentative. "It's… all right, right?"

With his free hand, Anders dragged him down for a passionate kiss, tongue thrusting into his mouth. Hawke broke it, laughing.

"Mm. Mm okay," Hawke managed. "I'm going to die if I don't get your cock inside me soon. I told Varric he could take you. Is that-"

"Maker, I love you," Anders breathed. "Varric, here – oil."

Varric chuckled and moved to the bed, disrobing. Anders watched, wide-eyed as Varric took the oil in hand.

"Wait," Anders said. "Could I… I want…"

For as much as Isabela lauded his sexual prowess in bed, Anders suddenly found it difficult to voice what he wanted.

Hawke reached back and gripped his cock. "Say it."

Anders moaned quietly. "Varric, let me suck you off."

Varric moved to kneel on the bed. "How could I say no to a request like that?"

Hawke, impatient, was already guiding himself onto Anders' erection, wincing a bit. Anders took a breath, feeling the hot sheath around him and kept his hips still. Hawke's eyes were closed a moment until he lowered himself completely. Anders sighed happily, and Hawke looked down at him.

"All right?"

Anders nodded, then turned his head a little, opening his mouth eagerly. Varric chuckled and leaned down, hands splayed on the bed. Anders gave an experimental lick, tonguing the tip.

"Varric."

"Yeah, Blondie?" Varric breathed.

"You can fuck my mouth if you want."

"…Shit."

Hawke laughed. "Do it. Then you can take him for round two. I already took a stamina potion, and he can go all night."

Anders grinned foolishly for a moment, feeling lightheaded and proud of himself at Hawke's compliment. Then he opened his mouth once more, teeth carefully tucked behind his lips as Varric gave a few experimental thrusts. Though he couldn't swallow or suck, Anders did reach up to grip him, fingers still slightly slick from the oil. Hawke began to move, and Anders clutched the blanket with his free hand.

"Oh fuck, Anders," Hawke breathed. "That… shouldn't be so hot. Watching you do that."

Hawke leaned forward a bit, riding him, hands holding onto his sides. Anders closed his eyes, feeling Hawke around him, tasting Varric on his tongue. When Varric thrust down again, he held him there, sucking hard.

"Holy Andraste," Varric gasped. "What the-"

"Let him do it," Hawke breathed. "His tongue is fucking amazing, Varric. Maker, just let him do it."

Varric's hips snapped forward as Anders flicked his tongue around the head, then pushed slightly into the slit. He heard Varric grunt, and his own hips thrust instinctively, driving deeper into Hawke. He pulled back slowly, lips pressed to Varric's shaft, and he let a very small burst of healing magic flow through them. Varric gurgled, nearly fell, and thrust again.

"What… oh Maker's hairy nutsack, what in the flaming… fuck!"

Hawke laughed, slowing a bit to watch. Anders pressed up, making a needy, wanting noise in the back of his throat.

"Do it again," Hawke said. "I want to watch him come on your face."

"Hawke, for the love of-" Varric tried, but Anders obeyed, and he was unable to talk.

"Again," Hawke ordered, still now, simply flexing, tightening around Anders.

Anders whined, but did it again, and Varric moaned, cock twitching as he came. Anders opened his mouth, tasting his come as it covered his lips, cheek and chin. He brought his fingers to his mouth, dragging it over his chin, down his neck, and looked at Hawke eyes heavily lidded.

"Your turn," he said, voice thick with lust.

"Oh fuck," Hawke breathed.

Anders reached out, taking Hawke in hand and stroked him quickly. Hawke threw his head back and eagerly rode him, Anders' hips thrusting in time. He let the warmth of his natural healing magic flow from his fingertips to Hawke's prick, knowing how good that tingling sensation could feel. Hawke sped up, then stopped suddenly, clenching around him, pushing Anders to the edge as well. He felt his lover spill over his hand, warm seed spurting onto his stomach and chest.

"Fuck," Varric swore quietly, crouched as he was on the bed.

"Ngh," Anders managed. "I… fuck… Varric, fuck me. Now. Please. Can you?"

Hawke, who was coming down from his orgasm, started to laugh breathlessly. "Oh, Maker _yes_."

"Hawke wasn't the only one who took a potion," Varric said, and got off the bed onto slightly shaking legs.

With more agility and skill than befitted a man of Hawke's stature, he managed to maneuver Anders down toward the end of the bed. Anders felt Varric push his knees back, legs up until his calves were resting on Varric's shoulders. Warm oil and thick, blunt fingers found his entrance, and Anders gasped.

"Give me that," Hawke instructed.

Varric handed him one of the fallen robes. Hawke leaned up, quickly cleaned Anders off, and didn't even need to stroke him to get him hard again.

"Eager," Hawke said appreciatively.

"Always," Anders groaned. "Oh… oh fuck, Varric."

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"Just… a little further, if you…"

Varric chuckled, two fingers inside him now. Anders closed his eyes, reaching up over his head to grip the pillow there. He felt Varic's thumb brush against the sensitive skin just below his sac, and gasped when he pressed.

"More," he demanded. "More, Varric, again."

"Pushy mage," Varric muttered.

"He knows what he wants," Hawke said, leaning over to kiss Anders, swallowing another moan.

Anders was lost in the kiss, gripping Hawke's shoulders now as Varric pressed inside him. He felt a hand on his cock, guiding it once more to Hawke's entrance, and his lover sat up. Eyes shut tight against the sensation of being filled and sheathed simultaneously, Anders could barely talk, couldn't move, noises of wanton pleasure spilling from his lips. He was almost positive he was speaking another language, and it was confirmed when Hawke spoke back with one of the few phrases he'd learned in Ander.

_"I love you."_

Anders opened his eyes, chest constricting as he saw Hawke looking down at him, lust and love apparent in his expression. He reached up and found Hawke's hand, holding tightly. To hear those words in his mother tongue, coupled with the dual pleasure was intensely overwhelming. He squeezed his eyes shut once more, lips parting as a needy, almost mournful cry was wrenched from his core. Almost involuntarily, a crackle of energy, a low level lightning spell coursed through him. He heard Varric shout, felt him thrust, felt Hawke tighten around him once more. It was impossible to say who came first or last, but it didn't matter, because Anders was fairly sure he fell unconscious briefly.

His eyes opened and Hawke was over him. A few seconds later, he thought he'd only blinked, but warm hands were washing away the evidence of their lovemaking. He was being shifted to and fro. Another few minutes or seconds and he woke again and there was a heavy weight behind him, Hawke's beard scratching gently at his neck as he felt his lover kiss the salt from his skin.

"Ngh. Varric?"

"Guest room," Hawke whispered. "Get some sleep, love."

"Can go again," Anders offered, wriggling against Hawke's groin.

Hawke chuckled. "But I can't. Think I died after that electricity trick."

"Oh."

"It's a good thing."

Anders yawned, gripping Hawke's hand and pulling his arm up more tightly around him, fingers entwining. "Love you," he whispered.

Hawke smiled against his shoulder. "I love you."

Anders fell into a comfortable sleep, realizing that no matter what language Hawke spoke, those three words meant the world to him.


End file.
